I Can't Belive that Neverland is Real
by Tink57
Summary: Six teenagers are kidnapped by Captian Hook and taken to Neverland for the summer.
1. Why are Buses Never on Time

Chapter One: Why are Buses Never on Time?

They all stood outside the airport in Miami with their luggage waiting for the camp bus. It was supposed to pick the various teenage campers up at 4:30 sharp, however it was now 5:00 and everyone was stuck waiting with no end in sight. Nobody spoke to each other, likely due to the fact that they were all strangers. The camp they were attending advertised that it was a "Character building adventure aboard a magnificent vessel of self discovery." In other words, the idea was that sticking a group of teenagers on a boat for a summer would somehow give them much needed life skills that could be learned nowhere else. This did not exactly provide any prospect for what a teenager would consider a "fun" summer.

While we are waiting for the bus to arrive we might as well introduce our characters. Standing the farthest to the left was a tall, quiet boy. His name was Brian Smith. Just like his name, there was nothing particularly remarkable about him other than his height, but he seemed happy enough being perfectly normal. As he waited he played a game on his phone until the battery was nearly dead, then he proceeded to just stand and stare at the passing cars and the girl standing next to him. He felt that the girl was way too happy about being shipped off for an entire summer.

Said girl could barely contain her excitement. Her name was Dorothy Dunn and to her spending a summer on a sailboat was the coolest thing ever. She would go snorkeling, and learn everything that there was to about the boats operations, and catch the biggest fish, and maybe even learn how to navigate by the stars. That was her plan anyway. Ever since she had seen the brochure for this camp in her local Girl Scout head quarters she had been begging her parents to let her come. She watched the stream of cars intently. Brian half expected her to pull a pair of binoculars out of her backpack so that she could get a better look at the incoming traffic. Weren't scouts supposed to be prepared for anything or something like that? Every so often she would announce to the group that she thought she saw their bus. After the first few false alarms everyone had decided to ignore her.

Next to Dorothy sat Australia Aldwin, as in the Aldwin Financial Firm and Law Offices. She could have easily been Paris Hilton's sister. She was surrounded by pink luggage and had taken up the entire bench, leaving everybody else standing or on the ground. As she waited she complained via cell phone to her friend Stella that, "Daddy is being so unfair to send me to this stupid camp just because I accidently lost his latest wife's prized diamond necklace… I did not steal it; I simply borrowed it without asking… I totally was going to give it back, besides, how was I supposed to know that it was her dead grandmother's?" This conversation does not seem to be of much substance, so let's move on down the line.

To Australia's right was Hamilton West. He wore glasses and a shirt that listed out all the numbers in Pi. He wanted to be a rocket scientist, or at least he did until NASA stopped sending people to space. What was the point of designing something that nobody would ever fly in? After that he had to be content with simply engineering airplanes. He sat with his back against a light pole trying to solve some impossibly long equation for fun.

Also leaning against the light pole was Finn Frost. He was playing his guitar and would occasionally hum out some lines to a song. The difference between him and Justin Beiber was that Finn did not sound like he was twelve and was not famous, yet. Every once in a while he would look over to Australia and try to catch her gaze. He figured that he might as well make this trip to summer camp a productive one. Dating Australia would get him instant fame, exactly the kind of thing that he would need to start his career in the music biz.

Finally there was Katie Nelson. She had somehow managed to twist herself into a crazy yoga pose while she was waiting for the bus. Finn had asked what she was doing and she had responded simply, "Meditating." Hamilton had then commented that she should not be able to physically achieve that pose, which might have insulted some people, but Katie let it go. She was not generally one to get mad or hold a grudge. This comment did however earn Hamilton a small laugh from Finn.

Oh good, the bus is just pulling up. The main plot of our story may now begin. From the driver's side out stepped a short chubby man with a gray beard and red sock hat. He said in a high pitched voice, "Hello Children, my name is Mr. Smee. I'm the first mate. Now load up all you luggage, the Captain is waiting for us back at the docks." The group obliged with various degrees of willingness. Dorothy immediately began instructing everyone on the most efficient ways of loading a van, meanwhile Katie and Brian both put their things in the back and got in. Hamilton and Finn ended up having to load most of Australia's bags seeing as the risk of her breaking a nail was too much. With that done they all followed Brian and Katie into the car. Last to get in was Dorothy who had finished her speech only to discover that everyone else was already done.


	2. Land of Eternal Puberty

Chapter Two: The Island of Eternal Puberty

After arriving at the docks, the group was told to unload the van and wait for the captain. The name of the ship they would be sailing on was _The Jolly Rogger_. Seeing this Australia said, "Wow, what a cliché name." Everyone else gaped at her, shocked that she knew what cliché even meant.

Mr. Smee looked nervous about this comment and told everyone, "Listen children, the Captain does not like to hear his ship being insulted in anyway. I suggest that you not make comments like that around him or else you will be swabbing the deck."

"What, he can't take a joke?" mumbled Brian. Then he felt a cold piece of metal on his shoulder.

"Oh, I love to joke, but never at my ships expense. Here's one you might know, six children board a ship in June. Come August only five return. When the parents of the sixth ask what happened the captain says, 'he would not follow orders, I told him to swab the deck and he didn't, I told him to raise the sail and he didn't, I told him to stay away from the plank and he didn't." At this the man, whom the group assumed was the Captain, started to laugh hysterically. Smee started to laugh, more from nervousness than from actually having found the joke funny. He signaled the group to laugh along also but none of them seemed to get the message. Instead they all stared and wondered what on earth they had gotten themselves into.

Seeing that none of the others were laughing, the Captain stopped and released Brian, then ordered everyone on board with all their things. Then they set sail. The ship was large, it seemed as though a much larger crew than two men and six teenagers would be needed to man it.

After about thirty minutes of sailing, the Captain called everyone together to formally introduce himself. "You will all refer to me as Captain or as Captain Hook."

"Hook, like in Peter Pan?" questioned Dorothy innocently, realizing only too late that it would have been far wiser to keep her mouth shut. Hook grit his teeth at the mention of Peter Pan but to everyone's surprise did not make a move to throw Dorothy overboard.

Instead he responded as he walked away, "Good. We understand each other then."

The first person to say something was Australia, "Am I the only one here confused, because that totally does happen all the time? Did he just say that he is _The_ Captain Hook?"

"I think he did, but there is no possible way that he could be serious, is there?" answered Finn reluctantly.

"That is defiantly not a possibility. Peter Pan is just a book." reassured Hamilton.

All of a sudden the boat started to lurch despite the calmness of the water. Men who must have been cleverly hidden beneath deck began to run around tugging at lines and in general looking like chickens without heads. "Brace your selves!" shouted Smee. The boat creaked and groaned and started to rise. The group all grabbed onto whatever they could as the boat made like the Millennium Falcon going into light speed.

Up until this point Katie had been the quietest member of the group. At this time however she decided to make her presence known by leaning over the railing and puking into the water below. Nobody made a move to help her for fear that they would accidently fall off of the fast moving craft. Had they gone to her assistance they may have noticed the island they were quickly approaching. Katie (after completely emptying her stomach and wiping her mouth off) did see this Island and was in complete wonderment. Never before had she seen a more curiously beautiful place. It reminded her of a vacation that her family had taken when she was younger. They had toured all of Northern California in a week. On the last day they drove up the coast and stopped at a park where there was a glorious water fall into the ocean. Katie had decided that some divine being had to have placed the water fall there. Now Katie was positive that the same divine being had placed this island on Earth as some form of an Eden.

"Earth to Katie, Earth to Katie."

"No, no, no, stop it. She has clearly gone into shock. I'll get my handbook to see how to treat it."

"Like, she looks like she's in a trance. Daddy once hired a hipnofist to make my brother eat his vegetables. It so totally worked. Now Michelangelo is practically vegan. He also starts to moo like a cow whenever he hears bells. I guess it's just one of those weird side effects that medicine bottles always have on the label."

"I believe that you mean hypnotist and it could not have really worked. Hypnosis has yet to be scientifically proven; therefore it is not an actual remedy with side effects and warning labels."

"Don't worry Australia, we'll prove it now. Katie, when I clap my hands you will come out of this trance. One, two, three." _CLAP._

At the sound of someone clapping their hands right next to her ear Katie forgot all about waterfalls and divine beings and became acutely aware of the fact that everyone was watching her now that the boat had slowed down.

"Oh my gosh. It worked Finn! That is so awesome!" yelled Australia excitedly.

"That was hardly a scientific experiment," stated Hamilton in a tone that made him sound as though he thought that science was not for mere mortals to play around with.

At this time Smee walked over, "Children, you see that there. That is Neverland. When we arrive you will cease to age. You will be able to work on the Captain's ship forever."

"So we'll be stuck in puberty forever. Just what I've always wanted," said Brian sarcastically.


	3. Never Land Has Wifi

Chapter 3: Neverland Has WiFi?

It has been three days since our group of unlucky teens initially reached the waters surrounding Neverland. On the first day after realizing that they had been kidnapped and were likely never to see home again they made a daring attempt to retrieve their cell phones and call the Coast Guard. I wish I could say that they were successful and now were only awaiting rescue, but this is a story and things are never that simple in stories. Instead, all six teens were caught when Australia's Chihuahua ran out of her purse and bit one of the pirates. There were a few other attempts to call for help, but all ended, similarly to the first: in complete failure.

So on this third day at sea each new crew member was doing their designated job. We find Dorothy in the crow's nest. Her constant questions annoyed everyone aboard the ship so much that they sent her up there to get some peace and quiet. Katie, Finn, and Brian were in charge of keeping the ship relatively clean. This really was a pointless job because it is a well known fact that pirates do not care whether or not they live in a pigsty so long as they are getting rich. Hamilton had been given the job of cook. His vast knowledge of science turned out to also be a spring of cooking knowledge. Australia did not have an official job like the others. She was not particularly good at any type of manual work seeing as she had no past experience with the subject. She was eventually demoted clear down to scullery maid, a job that even she could not mess up.

After lunch Hamilton went above deck to direct the pirates on what foods to retrieve from the island for dinner. This left three people below deck: Hook, who was planning a raid on the Lost Boys; Australia, who was cleaning the lunch dishes; and Smee, who was busily typing away on a computer. Australia became aware of Smee's activity when Peanutbutter, her dog, ran off and started barking. Fearing that Hook might decide to throw the disruptive pooch overboard, Australia ran after Peanutbutter.

When she reached the dog, she saw Smee working on the computer surrounded by all the captives' personal affects. Australia was horrified to see the dirty pirate fingering her favorite Gucci hand bag. She ran over to him and attempted to grab the bag. Unfortunately for her, that was the same moment that the ship pitched severely to the starboard side causing Australia to miss the bag and instead grab Smee's beard as she fell.

Dorothy heard a high pitched scream from below deck. She supposed that someone had stepped on the tail of the ship's cat.

When Australia stood back up and grabbed her purse defensively she noticed that Smee had been posting it on EBay, along with her 15 karat diamond earrings and her entire shoe collection.

Dorothy heard another scream, similar to the previous one, and thought that people really should be more careful of the cat.

"What is going on in here?" bellowed Hook as he walked into the small cabin. What he saw was a tug of war match over the purse between Australia and Smee.

"I don't know. What is going on here?" responded Australia sarcastically. "Cuz to me it looks like Igor is selling my stuff on EBay. Seriously, the nerve of some people. Make him stop it."

Hook narrowed his eyes. Smee felt bad for the girl. She would likely be locked in the brig now. Smee suspected that she didn't know what a brig was. He suspected that she would hate being in a wet jail cell more than she clearly hated cleaning dishes. What Smee did not suspect is what happened. His orders were not to jail the girl, but rather to leave the room.

Hook sat at the desk and waited until Smee closed the cabin door before beginning his explanation. "What is happening here is the perfect execution of my dastardly plan to recruit new crew members while making a little money on the side. Your parents pay me to take you for the summer, I never give you back, and I sell your personal items on the internet. It is a win-win situation."

"Wait, Neverland has WiFi!" Australia was distracted from her anger towards Hook by the fact that modern technology reached the mythical land.

Hook smirked and leaned his chair back, "Yes, we are not _completely_ uncivilized here at Neverland." Australia couldn't help but notice that Hook looked nothing like he did in movies. He looked like he was every American girl's teenage dream. He could not have been more than nineteen. Australia wondered where movie producers had ever got the idea to make Hook an ugly old guy.

Hook could tell exactly what Australia was thinking. "Those silly children's movies have never done me justice. Though it is fun to play the part and scare children like your friends. I must say, you put the mermaids to shame."

"Well of course I do," said Australia snarkily. In truth she was caught off guard by the sudden complement. She was used to boys commenting on her looks, but she had never thought that she would hear such a thing from the pirate who had kidnapped her.

Hook had a thought, "I think that perhaps we might be able to assist each other."

Australia was intrigued, "I'm listening."

"Well, you are awful at working, and I find that I wish to know what it is like to have a female companion."

"So you think that I would date you after you kidnapped me?"

"Essentially yes."

"I wouldn't have to wash dishes anymore?"

"Nope."

"And I could have my stuff back."

"Of course."

"Deal." Then Australia leaned down and kissed Hook. It was a sweet and seductive kiss that had clearly been practiced many times.

Meanwhile on deck: "Have you seen Australia, she's not in the galley cleaning and I need the pots and pans to cook dinner," asked Hamilton.

"Probably off somewhere crying over a chipped nail," said Brian.

"Maybe we should help Hamilton look for her. The Captain might get mad at her," said Finn worriedly. With that the four captives began to search the ship. Finn really was worried about Australia getting thrown in the brig. If she was, then he would never have the chance to date her and meet her rich friends and get a record deal.

Finn opened the door to a cabin he had never been to before. Inside he saw Australia kissing Hook. They both looked up when they heard the door open. Finn looked shocked and disappointed. Hook looked like he was about to turn Finn into a shiskabab. Australia got an idea.

"I want my own room. Sharing with Dorothy is like a strange and mean punishment." Hook nodded permission. "Come on Finn, I need my stuff moved." Finn followed Australia to her room where she directed him on what to carry.

"I know that you want to date me, I mean who wouldn't, but clearly I am taken. But since I am so nice I will set you up with my friend Stella. Her dad is like this big music producer or something; it will be great for your career. All you have to do is everything that I say."

"Uh, sure, that would be cool." Finn tried to sound cool, but it was easy to see that his mood was instantly improved. He was still getting what he wanted. Australia was just happy that Finn had agreed to work for her. She had been dreading a summer without servants.


	4. The Difference Between Boats and Ships

Chapter 4: The Difference Between Boats and Ships

The lost boys were sitting around the large table in their tree. Wendy was very adamant that they could not start eating until they were all present. The boys were getting hungry waiting for Peter to come to dinner. Finally Wendy gave in and let the boys eat. There was no point in letting the food get cold. She would speak to Peter later about his lack of punctuality.

Suddenly the children heard what sounded like a crow calling. Then Peter came sliding down his tree trunk and announced loudly, "Prepare for battle boys! The mermaids have told me that Hook is holding some children captive. We shall go and save them from Hook and his dastardly plans."

The lost boys forgot all about dinner and ran to get their swords while whooping and hollering. The boys all loved the excitement of a new adventure. Wendy only sighed. She would need to prepare more food for the new children and some more beds as well as bandages for the injuries that the boys would no doubt receive.

"I want to go to the beach."

"Why, you can see the beach from the deck." Hook was starting to get annoyed with his girlfriend. He could not see the point in her going to the island but her persistence had him on his last nerve.

"I am sick of being stuck on this boat,"

"Ship!"

"Whatever, and I want to go see Neverland. It looks pretty."

"Fine, go, I don't care. Just don't complain to me when you get covered in sand and attacked by the Indians." Hook would never admit it, but Australia had him wrapped around her finger. She knew exactly how to get whatever she wanted.

Australia left the cabin to tell Finn to get a boat ready to take them ashore. Finn was still devotedly doing whatever Australia said, trying to hold up his end of their deal.

When Hamilton walked up to Finn and he was struggling trying to get a row boat into the water. Some of the nearby pirates were laughing to themselves watching the boy try and fail. Hamilton had to admit that he found it quite comical to watch, but he felt bad for Finn who clearly needed help.

"You know, I think that is a job for more than one person," said Hamilton.

"Yeah, but nobody's exactly lining up to help me."

As Hamilton started to help Finn with the boat he asked, "Why do you need to do this anyways?"

"Australia wants to go to the island and she told me to get a boat ready"

"You're _still_ acting as her personal servant. It's been like two days. I figured you would get tired of doing her bidding by now."

"Not if it will get me a record deal. Hey, could you help me row to shore."

"I have to cook dinner."

"But think of all the scientifficy stuff you could discover on that island."

"Did you just say scientifficy."

"Not the point. Help me out here and you could be famous too. Who knows, you might find the cure to some disease on that island."

This made Hamilton look to the island curiously. There _were_ probably hundreds of undiscovered species there, and he didn't really want to cook dinner. "Fine I'll go, but I'm not giving you any credit when I win a Nobel Prize."

Just then Australia walked up. She had packed a beach bag and had Peanutbutter on a leash. The boys, having just successfully gotten the boat into the water, started to help Australia into the boat.

"What do you think you are doing," demanded Hook out of nowhere.

"Going to the island. Duh," replied Australia.

"Not without protection you're not. That jungle is full of monsters that would kill you without a second thought. Jones, One-eye, go with her." Hook herd some smothered laughs and looked at his crew. "Get back to work scum or yer gona walk the plank!" Hook cared more for Australia than he cared to admit. He let her go to the island in order to end their argument, but that did not mean he was happy about it. He did not want anything bad to happen to her while she was there.

Australia gave Hook a quick good-bye kiss and hug, then he helped her get into the boat. The two designated body guards turned to Hamilton and Finn who both were under the impression that they no longer needed to go along.

"What are you waiting for boys, get in the boat," said the pirate with an eye patch. He must have been One-eye.

"If you guys are going, then why do we have to go?" questioned Finn.

"Well somebody has to row," answered Jones.


End file.
